Super Color: The Ride in 3D
History They wanted to make a different Super Colors ride. They made a Transformers version of it. They didn't want to put more land for Super Colors. They constructed it in 2010 and finished in 2011. This was the first ride to be built, second was FunZone Japan Preshow Devin will talk about Constrobots are attacking. He will say that he will be with the Super Colors. He shows the vehicle and says that it will have alot of motion. He also shows the 3D glasses. Then the Constrobot Leader controls it. Devin says that he wouldn't be here and leaves. The Constrobot Leader tells the riders that they will die and the video ends. Also Devin comes out again and says that it will be fast. You will be lead by police and given 3D glasses. You will enter the vehicle. The vehicle moves into the room. Ride Devin communicates that Constrobots are here. The Constrobots shoot their beams at the vehicle. The vehicle moves into a screen room. Devin comes out with the Super Colors and says that they have to hold on. The vehicle speeds through the street, dodging the trucks and cars. A Constrobot tries to grab the vehicle but Todd slices its arm. The vehicle spins around to the ally. The vehicle spins around the ally and a woman says why is everyone here. The vehicle moves into the streets again. Devin comes out, saying that Constrobot Leader is going to be right here. The Constrobot Leader comes out. He says that they will never have a chance. The vehicle speeds up to the Constrobot Leader. The Constrobot Leader kicks the vehicle making it crash to a building. The vehicle spins around the building until Evan will be seen fighting. He tells everyone that you cannot be here. Evan gets punched by a Constrobot. The Constrobot grabs the vehicle and moves it around. Evan shoots fire at the roof, making go to the screen and explode up the building roof. The vehicle crashes out of the building. The vehicle speeds up with Mike, Holly, and Taylor. Mike squirts water at the Constrobot, making the water squirt also at the vehicle. Holly takes out her wood chipper. She points it at the vehicle. Taylor tells her not to point it at them. Holly throws it behind her and destroys the Constrobot. A motorcycle appears. The vehicle drifts around the vehicle. The vehicle moves in to another screen room. The vehicle then jumps over a debris. The vehicle speeds up to Devin. Percy comes out with a tornado coming through. The vehicle tried to pull back from going in. Devin says to get ready. The vehicle goes in. The vehicle spins around with the Constrobots trying to grab the vehicle. The vehicle flies out of the vehicle and Ally grabs it with her cyan rope. Ally turns around buildings and bridges. Ally grabs out of the rope and makes the vehicle crash down to the streets. The vehicle drifts around a bit. The vehicle will follow Devin and Todd on skateboards. Devin says that there is a big robot up ahead. Todd says that they found it. The robot appears with its mouth opened. Devin and Todd get off the skateboards and the vehicle flies into the mouth. The vehicle crushes into the Constrobot's mouth with blades. The blades stop. The vehicle gets kicked out of the mouth but a slingshot slings them over it. The vehicle stops to the next room. Dustin, Jasmine, Jazzy, Isaac, Tori, Clarice, and Greg come out with the Constrobot Leader fighting them. Dustin gets kicked to the vehicle, making the vehicle motion around. Jasmine shapes a ice axe and stabs the Leader. The Leader slaps it to the vehicle. Jazzy throws a rock at the Leader but he breaks it. Greg tells Devin that they need to ghost it up. Devin and Greg power up to the Leader. The Leader tries to stop it but the vehicle speeds up to him. The vehicle drags the Leader to the streets. The Leader gets mad and takes out a metal blade out of his mouth. The blade gets close to the vehicle until the vehicle crashes into a wall, making the Leader crushed. The vehicle moves to the other scene. The Super Colors tells the riders that they were so awesome. Evan flames fire to the riders but Mike refuses it and wets the riders with water. The vehicle goes to the station with the Leader's screaming roar. You will be lead out and put the 3D glasses in the recycle bin. After Ride You can go to the Super Color Cafe or see the Color Up Show. Vehicle The vehicle is a 4 seat. The vehicle has no wheels because it moves on tracks.